Villains' Defeats/Gallery
Gallery Images DOTM off with his head.jpg|Megatron getting de-spinned by Optimus Prime, foreshadowing his resurrection as Galvatron at the hands of Cemetery Wind and KSI. Dark lord demise comparison.png|Lord Voldemort's defeat in both Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (depicted by Pottermore website) and in the film adaptation Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2. I'd say go to hell but that's been taken care of.jpeg|Frollo plunging into the fiery pit. As my friend Edna would say, "no capes!".jpeg|Syndrome killed by getting his cape caught into a jet engine. Quite a lazy ending, I mean how can a God go to hell?.jpeg|Hades flushed down the River Styx after being knocked out by the now godlike Hercules. DarlaDimpleasJanitor.jpg|Darla Dimple demoted to a janitor. Tai_Lung's_Defeat.jpg|Tai Lung's last moments, as he is about to meet his banishment by the Wuxi Finger Hold. up-disneyscreencaps.com-10070.jpg|Charles Muntz plummeting thousands of feet below to his doom. snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-8996.jpg|A bolt of lightning shatters the ledge Queen Grimhilde is standing on, sending her plummeting to her doom into the gorge below. Cliff_hardened_into_a_statue.jpg|Cliff Vandercave hardened into a concrete statue. Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-8180.jpg|Maleficent, with Philip's sword impaled to her chest, falls off the cliff to her doom. Tlmpe1186.jpg|"Queen" Ursula impaled by Eric's ship. Taka-Ka-Ka Scarface.jpeg|Scar about to be devoured alive by his own Hyena henchmen. Russ Cargill KOed.jpg|Russ Cargill having a boulder dropped on his head by Maggie Simpson, knocking him unconscious. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-9111.jpg|The vine around Clayton's neck pulls tight, leaving him hanged. Farquaad's Death.png|Lord Farquaad gobbled up by Dragon. Jumanji-movie-screencaps.com-10981.jpg|Van Pelt sucked back into the magic gameboard Jumanji. Facilier's death.jpg|Dr. Facilier literallly dragged to Hell by his own "friends". Thrax's death.jpg|Thrax dying in a beaker of alcohol. Movie Bonecrusher dies.jpg|Bonecrusher getting decapitated by Optimus Prime. Kurt gets the grinder!.png|Kurt Bozwell arrested after his illegal food usage is exposed. Shan Yu death.jpg|Shan Yu rocketed into a fireworks tower at the Imperial Palace, killing him in a tremendous explosion. DOTM-crankcasespeared.jpg|Crankcase impaled by an explosive spike and about to be kicked aside by Ironhide so he could safely explode. Hopper_about_to_be_eaten_alive.jpg|Hopper about to be eaten alive by the goldfinch's chicks. Soto's_death.jpg|Soto about to be impaled by falling icicles. DFBC47B2-6D40-4162-B9B2-0A340759D1FF.png|Noo Noo being destroyed by White Tubbie. A0B9FEFD-0633-49FC-ACEE-1EAAD48AFD37.png|Springtrap's incineration Where's your kid now, Lotso?!.jpeg|Lotso strapped to the grill of a truck with decaying toys for all eternity. Shaw's_defeat.jpg|Shaw, tarred and feathered in leaves, screams out in defeat as he is mistaken for a sasquatch by Bob and Bobbie and strapped to the roof of their van. rugrats-paris-disneyscreencaps.com-8069.jpg|Coco LaBouche being humiliated by tourists who take snapshots of her exposed undies. Makunga_pummeled_and_dragged_away_by_Nana.jpg|Makunga pummeled and dragged away by Nana as the other animals cheer happily. Edgarbug's death.png|Edgar the Bug getting killed by Laurel Weaver using J's gun. Kent Mansley's defeat.jpg|Kent Mansley getting arrested by the U.S. Army for his crimes and treachery after the Iron Giant prevents him from escaping. Sid's defeat.png|Sid Phillips' becoming frightened of toys coming to life. ChannelChasersPt3-531.jpg|Vicky getting sent back to the real world by Timmy Turner. Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7206.jpg|Jafar getting destroyed for good after Iago betrays him by kicking his lamp into the lava. Monsters-disneyscreencaps_com-7742.jpg|Randall Boggs getting pummeled with a shovel by a hillbilly family who mistake him for a gator. Steele's defeat.jpg|Steele being rejected as the contemptible jerk he truly is by all those who had looked up to him and respected him. Movie Brawl dies.jpg|Brawl getting taken out by a shot fired by Bumblebee. 1000px-Amybarbiecolorfacestinkypetedwoeneamtpystory23.jpg|Stinky Pete gets placed in a little girl's bag. 719672_1305612216191_full.jpg|Gaston falling to his death into the moat below. V3_11_00070.png|Roman Torchwick is eaten alive by a Griffon. rio-disneyscreencaps.com-10468.jpg|Nigel stripped of his feathers from the plane's propeller and humiliated by the lead monkey he abused earlier. Light's_Death_(MANGA).jpg|Light Yagami after suffering a heart attack. Antz-disneyscreencaps.com-8495.jpg|General Mandible falling to his death. Chicken-run-disneyscreencaps.com-9149.jpg|Mrs. Tweedy getting flattened by the door getting pushed by Mr. Tweedy after he has finally had enough of his wife's abuse. Monsters_inc_waternoose_arrested.png|Henry J. Waternoose getting arrested by the CDA after being exposed of his crimes by Mike Wazowski. File:Callaghan's Arrest & Defeat.jpg|Robert Callaghan gets arrested for his crimes. DOTM-IronhidevsCrowbar.jpg|Crowbar getting taken out by a headshot from Ironhide. These guys at Disney were smart, adding a waterfall so we'd miss another fall to your death defeat.jpeg|Percival McLeach plunging off the waterfall to his watery grave. File:Dead-witch.jpg|The Wicked Witch of the West gets melted and turned into a puddle after Dorothy splashed a bucket of water onto her in order to save Scarecrow. File:Bismuth_534.png|Bismuth getting poofed back into her gem. Screenshot 2014-06-04 13.50.31.png|The Horned King is gruesomely torn apart and sucked into the Black Cauldron. Oogie's_Death.jpg|Oogie Boogie is unraveled and has all of his bugs fall into lava below him. Father_sucked_into_the_Gate.jpg|Father pulled by Truth and the Eye of God beyond the Gate, transformed back into raw knowledge. ,nm.png|Nute Gunray slain by a young Darth Vader (under orders from Darth Sidious/Emperor Palpatine). despicable-me-disneyscreencaps.com-9785.jpg|Vector stranded on the moon. Gary Oldman can truly do no wrong.jpeg|Lord Shen closes his eyes and accepts his fate as his own cannon topples and crushes him to death. File:Aku's death.png|Aku is finally vanquished by Samurai Jack after returning to the past with the help of Ashi. Blackout movie dead.jpg|Blackout collapses after getting shot by fighter get missiles and struck under the pelvis by Captain Lennox. File:Batman-joker-fall-002_1199758403.jpg|The Joker falls to his death. File:Major Chip Hazard's death.jpg|Major Chip Hazard malfunctioning and shutting down after Alan Abernathy destroys him in the powerline. File:Rasputin_skeleton_disintegrates.png|Rasputin getting distingrated after Anastasia shatters his Reliquary to avenge her family and Dimitri. Gutt eaten alive by sirens.jpg|Captain Gutt devoured alive by sirens. Rameses_stranded_screaming_MOSES!.jpg|Rameses, stranded on an island, screaming Moses' name with fury. Hans_defeat.jpg|Prince Hans imprisoned for all his treachery and crimes against Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. lorax-disneyscreencaps.com-9279.jpg|Aloysius O'Hare getting launched out of Thneedville, rocketing into the distance. Mighty-joe-young-disneyscreencaps_com-11583.jpg|Andrei Strasser falling into a transformer, electrocuting him to death. oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7570.jpg|Sykes plowing his car into a train, killing him in a fiery blaze. Chapman_arrested.jpg|Happy Chapman arrested for stealing Odie and all his other crimes. dragon-ball-super-trunks.jpg|Frieza getting sliced by Future Trunks. Zira-scar-and-zira-24631970-640-412.jpg|Zira falling to her death into the raging river below. Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10329.jpg|Turbo getting destroyed in a beacon of light made from soda and mints, a weakness of having a Cy-Bug body. Given he was never a native character of Sugar Rush, he is thus unable to regenerate outside of his game. File:CellsDead.png|Cell getting distingrated by Gohan using his Kamehameha wave with the help of Vegeta and Goku's spirit. File:Sebastian's death.png|Sebastian Caine falling into the inferno below to his death after his former girlfriend, Dr. Linda McKay detaches the elevator cable from the elevator. 15FFA85A-70BA-46C3-AFDB-18ABA4D112CD.jpeg|Poppy Adams before dying from the heroin overdose Eggsy gave her. Screeenshotdeath222222.jpg|Ernesto de la Cruz getting crushed by the falling bell, echoing his original death. Malachite defeat.png|Malachite getting struck by an arrow fired by the Crystal Gems in their combined form Alexandrite, resulting in her ultimately turning back into Jasper and separating from Lapis Lazuli. Storm_King_27.jpg|The Storm King's death after his entire stone body shatters to pieces. File:WhiskeyDeath.png|Agent Whiskey getting thrown in the meat grinder by Eggsy and Harry Hart. Barricade-comicsadaptation-death.jpg|Barricade's original planned death in the first Transformers film, in which he gets destroyed by Optimus Prime tossing him at a freeway pillar. Unfortunately, this scene went unproduced, and Barricade was left with the recurring theme of cheating death with each disappearance and reappearance within the Transformers live-action film series continuity family. File:Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-11579.jpg|Chick Hicks becoming hated by fans. File:Scarlet_defeat.png|Scarlet and Herb Overkill are left frozen in ice. File:Bellweather_Defeat.png|Dawn Bellwether getting arrested for her crimes after her plot is exposed. File:Dooku's death at the hands of Skywalker..png|Count Dooku is decapitated by Anakin Skywalker (as ordered by Palpatine/Darth Sidious) after Dooku mentioned to Anakin that he has anger and hate, foreshadowing his transformation into Darth Vader. File:Mr._Fixx_shocked.jpg|Mr. Fixx getting electrocuted by Terry McGinnis, avenging his father's death as the new Batman. Mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-8069.jpg|Ratigan falling to his death. A51_battle_163.jpg|The Harvester Queen's death. ROTF Sideways death.jpg|Sideways getting slices in half by Sideswipe while in vehicle mode. guardians2-movie-screencaps.com-13884.jpg|Ego's human form crumbles into dust after the bomb designed by Rocket blows up his planet form's core. File:MajinBuuKidKilled.png|Kid Buu getting distingrated by Goku using his Spirit Bomb after Goku tells Kid Buu that he hopes that Kid Buu is reincarnated as a hero so they can have a match together, foreshadowing his reincarnation, Uub. File:Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker's defeat.jpg|Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker getting tied up by Miss Spider's string and getting taken away by the police in New York City. File:Dr._Benedict_arrested.png|Dr. Phillium Benedict getting arrested for his crimes. File:Über-Morlock's death.png|Über-Morlock getting distingrated outside of the Time Machine after Alexander Hartigen pulls the lever forward. File:Green-goblin-death.png|Green Goblin getting impaled by his own glider and telling Peter to not tell Harry about his crimes before dying. TheFallen-ROTFfacegotten.jpg|The Fallen getting his spark crushed by Optimus Prime, avenging the deaths of the Dynasty of Primes. File:Snoke_Death.png|Supreme Leader Snoke getting sliced in half by the waist in an act of betrayal. File:Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9438.jpg|Commander Rourke getting shattered into a million pieces. Sa'luk Death.png|Sa'Luk transformed into a golden statue by the Hand of Midas. Blackburns arrested.png|Sloan and Bree Blackburn arrested by the rangers as the satisfied elephants look on. trolls-disneyscreencaps.com-9726.jpg|Chef and Creek's combined deaths. cloudy2-disneyscreencaps.com-9592.jpg|Chester V being eaten alive by Cheesespider. treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-8036.jpg|Scroop drifting away into space, echoing the death of his victim Mr. Arrow. ROTF Alice death.jpg|Alice getting rammed into a lamp pole by Mikaela. tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-10042.jpg|Mother Gothel's cloak after falling from the tower and fading into nothingness. Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-8740.jpg|Hunter plummeting thousands of meters below. Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-9582.jpg|Quasimodo Wilson's defeat. who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-11199.jpg|What's left of Judge Doom after being melted in his own dip. Ruber's death.jpg|Ruber getting disintegrated by the power of Excalibur in the stone, as he is not the rightful king of Camelot. kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-9100.jpg|Kai overwhelmed by the collective amount of chi and preparing to explode. Big_Boss_eaten_alive.jpg|Big Boss eaten alive by the anaconda. Screenshot_2017-08-03-18-09-27.jpg|Smiler being laughed by the unused emojis in the loser lunge. ROTF Rampage dead.jpg|Rampage after getting his arms ripped off and his neck overextended by Bumblebee. El_macho_fate.jpg|El Macho defeated by Dr. Nefario after shooting the fart gun at him. good-dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8984.jpg|Thunderclap flees in terror only to knocked out of the sky by Arlo. aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-8754.jpg|Edgar Balthazar locked in the crate and shipped off to Timbuktu. Death_of_Mola_Ram.jpg|Mola Ram being ripped apart by crocodiles. File:Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8765.jpg|Victor Quartermaine getting chased by the mob led by Reverend Clement Hedges, in which they think that Victor is the Were-Rabbit. Koba's_death.jpg|Koba plummeting to his death. File:Raise_Him_Right.png|Francis E. Francis getting reverted back into an infant and is raised by his big brother Eugene Francis. TRID S3 E21 CD SC 4.jpg|Soundwave, trapped in ice by Bumblebee, and Laserbeak, shot down by Optimus Prime and Hi-Test, are taken to Autobot custody to stand trail after their nuclear beacon generator is destroyed. Belasdefeat2.jpg|Bela being licked on by Wayne's pups. Screen Shot 2018-01-09 at 7.11.22 AM.png|Chris Hargensen and Billy Nolan's combined deaths. Screen Shot 2018-01-09 at 7.11.30 AM.png|Margaret White being impaled by knives and other sharp objects. enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-11350.jpg|Queen Narissa falling to her doom into the city street below. File:Professor Poopypants' Defeat.png|Professor Poopypants' defeat. Robots-disneyscreencaps.com-9304.jpg|Madame Gasket screams as she is thrown into her own furnace and burned to death. ROTF Ravage death.jpg|Ravage getting de-spined by Bumblebee for interrupting his fight with Rampage. beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7567.jpg|Maestro Forte about to collapse to his death. DoomsdayDeath.jpg|Doomsday about to get electrocuted as a result of being impaled by the Kryptonite staff. Igor-disneyscreencaps.com-8970.jpg|King Malbert before being crushed by his weather ray, which had been sabotaged by Scamper and Brain. ROTF Long Haul death.jpg|Long Haul getting killing a bombing. Shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-9138.jpg|Fairy Godmother turning into thousands of bubbles. 200px-Miles_Axelrod_Defeated-1.jpg|Sir Miles Axelrod being arrested after being exposed of his crimes. Screenshot_2017-08-14-18-32-15.jpg|Balthazar Bratt floats away in his own expanding bubble gum. Ratchet_fate.jpg|Ratchet stripped of his upgrades and stuck suspended to the ceiling with his father. Larry Quinn's sticky defeat.jpg|Larry Quinn covered in purple goo and rejected by Joan for his greedy nature to his dismay. stuart-little-disneyscreencaps.com-8973.jpg|Smokey attacked by dogs offscreen. barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-9015.jpg|Dag whacked with a golf club by Otis, sending him flying far into the distance. TRID S3 E22 SHA SC 4.jpg|Underbite trapped in a stasis pod. 13_062.jpg|Archibald Snatcher explodes from his cheese allergic reaction. The_Defeat.jpg|Pitch Black dragged into his own nightmare realm. ShereKhanDeath.jpg|Shere Khan falling to the fire pit. Dotm Starscream BOOM.jpg|Starscream exploding from the boomstick Sam stabbed his optic with. TregerGagged2.jpg|Alameda Slim bound and gagged as he is being arrested. steamuserimages-a.akamaihd.net.jpg|Scharlachrot's defeat. Immortanjoedeath.png|Immortan Joe's face is ripped off. Tintcorpse.jpg|Major Tint after being disemboweled by John Rambo. Tumblr obm416VfaH1qddh14o2 500.gif|Jasper being impaled by a metal rod affected by Peridot's magnetism. File:GrievousFlameOut-ROTS.jpg|General Grievous getting blasted in the heart by Obi-Wan Kenobi and getting destroyed. ROTF Devastator death.jpg|Devastator getting blasted apart by the rail gun. Stonebanks'_death.jpg|Conrad Stonebanks lies dead after being shot in the chest by Barney Ross. Ku_death.png|Wah Sing Ku's corpse after being shot to death by Martin Riggs underwater. Claudio's_death.png|Claudio Perrini dies after Gordon Brewer throws an axe at his chest. Morgana's_defeat-1.jpg|Morgana trapped forever within a block of ice that sinks to the bottom of her crumbled Ice Cave. B25759D4-CBBF-4DA3-9412-58C8B0EF64CA.jpeg|Scarecrow, stricken in terror from his own fear toxin injected by Batman, gets arrested by Gotham Police. V5_13_00116.png|Cinder Fall is frozen and finally defeated. ROTF Mixmaster death.jpg|Mixmaster getting stomped on by the ex-Decepticon Jetfire. S2e20_Bill_yellow_white_outline_2.jpg|Bill Cipher being erased from existence at the hands of Stanley Pines within his own minds cape. File:Sanchez's death.png|Franz Sanchez getting burned to death after Bond uses Felix's lighter to burn Sanchez before getting caught in the explosion of the Tanker truck. File:Soran's death.jpg|Tolian Soran getting killed in the explosion of his probe launcher after Picard sets it to self-destruct mode. ROTF Scrapper death.jpg|Scrapper getting killed in a bombing. Jenner's_Fate.jpg|Jenner falls into his muddy grave. shrek3-disneyscreencaps.com-9271.jpg|Prince Charming crushed by the falling prop tower. monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-9680.jpg|Gallaxhar killed in the explosion of his ship. Screen Shot 2018-01-23 at 6.58.36 PM.png|Annie Wilkes dying after being hit on the head by a pig sculpture. Matilda-movie-screencaps.com-10522.jpg|Agatha Trunchbull being forced to leave Crunchem Hall for good by Matilda, Miss Honey, and the rest of the oppressed school students. TFA TransWarped Masterson captured.jpg|Masterson "the Headmaster" captured by Optimus Prime and handed over to Captain Fanzone and the Detroit police. Dennis_Nerdy's_Defeat.jpg|Dennis Nerdy's corpse after he got spat by the Dilophosaurus. JimDeadBody.jpg|Jim's corpse after he got stabbed through the chest by Edward Scissorhands and fell to his death. LockdownDeath.jpg|Lockdown getting bisected by Optimus Prime, avenging the deaths of every Autobot killed by him and Cemetery Wind. Deadpool_Kills_Francis.jpg|Ajax being shot by Deadpool. Serlena's death.png|Serleena getting shot by J and K using their guns, becoming fireworks. File:Pickles_Gallery_(48).jpg|Bubble Bass after being exposed of his deception by SpongeBob. Mike_gets_arrested.png|Mike Brikowski getting arrested by the police for his crimes against the Powerpuff Girls. Stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-7738.jpg|Falcon falls out of the sky and lands in a trashcan in front of Monty. extremely-goofy-disneyscreencaps.com-8502.jpeg|Bradley Uppercrust III launched into the sky towards the X-Games blimp by Tank. E6B068D7-C79A-4447-B25E-AB514BA194A2.png|Dylan Gould electrocuted by the control pillar. swan-princess-disneyscreencaps.com-8737.jpg|Rothbart, with Derek's arrow impaled into his chest, plummets to his death. jurassic-world-movie-screencaps.com-13229.jpg|Indominus Rex being dragged underwater of the lagoon and devoured by Mosy. Grindor-ROTFhooks.jpg|Grindor getting his head torn in half by Optimus Prime's Energon hooks. File:1969's Boris' Death.png|Young Boris gets blasted by Young K. Sausage-party-disneyscreencaps.com-8945.jpg|Douche and Darren getting obliterated in an explosion together. Screen Shot 2018-02-01 at 10.17.20 AM.png|Christine getting destroyed by a digger machine. Tord_defeat.png|Tord after his giant robot was blown up and destroyed by Tom, leaving his fate inconclusive. wall-e-disneyscreencaps.com-9771.jpg|AUTO deactivated by Captain McCrea. Nack_Caught_By_Amy_Rose.jpg|Nack the Weasel about to be whacked by Amy Rose. TFAni EndgamePart2 Screamer Offlined.jpg|Starscream dies as the All-Spark fragment powering him is dragged out of his body by Prowl and Jazz. Screen_Shot_2014-08-31_at_5.45.11_PM.png|The Drej Queen being destroyed by her people's own electric energy. File:Two-Face's Death (Batman Forever).jpg|Two-Face falling to the watery bed of spikes after Batman throws a bunch of identical coins at him to make him lose his balance. Screen Shot 2018-02-21 at 12.31.48 PM.png|Unicron being blown to bits by Rodimus Prime, leaving his head orbiting around the planet Cybertron. Untitled-01_54_44.jpg|The Scorpion Kong/Mathayus after impaled by Rick O'Connell by using the Spear of Osiris, which is the only weapon to kill him. Gray Gorilla's fate.png|Grey Gorilla getting killed in the lava. Drake's_Death.jpg|Drake being crushed in his collapsing lair. 20170923014245!TF-TLK-Onslaught-death.jpg|Onslaught getting killed by a tag team between the Autobots Drift and Crosshairs. Ripslinger_Defeated.jpg|Ripslinger being taken away to be repaired in humiliation. olympus-has-fallen-movie-screencaps.com-12481.jpg|Kang Yeonsak after being stabbed in the head with his own knife. Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps_com-9544.jpg|Prince John and Sir Hiss are sentenced to jail for their crimes against poor people. Professor_ScrewEyes'_despair_and_later_death.jpg|Professor Screweyes' final moments before being devoured by the crows. Bellatrix_dies.jpg|Bellatrix Lestrange getting killed by Molly Weasley. Mose_Death.jpg|Mose Jakande being blown up in his helicopter. Jabba_the_hutt.png|Jabba the Hutt strangled to death by Leia. TFAni Human Error Part2 Soundwave Destroyed.jpg|Soundwave getting chopped apart by Optimus Prime. Dave_defeat.jpg|Dave trapped in a snow globe as a little girl takes him with her. La_Sombra's_death.jpg|Lasombra plummeting into the ravine below once the poison from the dart the golden heart's capsule was booby-trapped with completely effects him. epic-movie-screencaps.com-10353.jpg|Mandrake being sealed into the burl of a nearby tree. Final_Moments.png|Pennywise/IT being overpowered by The Losers. LustD.gif|Lust getting killed by Roy Mustang. TLK Optimus decapitates Infernocons.jpg|The Infernocons getting decapitated by a single mighty swing of Optimus Prime's Sword of Judgement. FLUFFY_RUNS_AWAY!.png|Puffy Fluffy runs away. Griffin's_death.jpg|Thomas Griffin plummets to his death. Screen Shot 2018-02-23 at 2.48.34 PM.png|Komari Vosa force-strangled to death by her old master, Count Dooku. Untitled-01-56-00.jpg|Agent Gibbs' death. Untitled-01_54_47.jpg|The Army of Anubis dies as they all have been sent back to the Underworld along with the Scorpion King. Uncorporeal_Rowan_Death.png|Rowan North's ghost plummeting deeper into the world of the dead. Screen Shot 2018-02-24 at 8.11.25 PM.png|James Savoy plummets from the apartment building in Hong Kong to his death. Slappy's_defeat.jpg|Slappy the Dummy being sucked back into the book, vowing his revenge. Piratesdead-movie-screencaps.com-13287.jpg|Armando Salazar being washed away by the closing seas. Screen Shot 2018-02-25 at 7.42.03 AM.png|The Aparoid Queen getting killed by the Star Fox team. TLK Dreadbot eaten by Grimlock.jpg|Dreadbot getting eaten alive by Grimlock. Screen Shot 2018-02-25 at 7.45.30 AM.png|Andross after being shot by Fox McCloud enough for him to explode and release all the Krazoa spirits. dvp.gif|Darth Vader throwing Emperor Palpatine to his death. TFA Black Friday Meltdown melts.jpg|Meltdown melts into toxic sludge. DalyTrapped.jpg|Robert Daly is left to die, his mind trapped and deleted along with his illegally-modded game. RoloHaynesKeychain.jpg|Rolo Haynes trapped forever in one of his own souvenir keychains, "always on, always suffering." ROTFDemolishordies.jpg|Demolishor getting shot in the eye by Optimus Prime. Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-9827.jpg|Captain Chantel DuBois and her men are being shipped to Madagascar. Ferngully-disneyscreencaps.com-7690.jpg|Hexxus being sealed once again in a new giant tree. Space-jam-disneyscreencaps.com-8448.jpg|Swackhammer being launched to the moon by the Monstars after they got fed up with his abuse over them. freebirds-disneyscreencaps.com-9387.jpg|Captain Myles Standish being sucked into a huge vortex, getting himself erased from history in the process. TF-TLK-Berserker.jpg|Berserker being left in TRF custody for an eternity due to being the most homicidal (and uncontrollable, even for Megatron) of all the Decepticons. aliens-movie-screencaps.com-17613.jpg|The Alien Queen being sucked into space. charliesangels-fullthrottle-movie-screencaps.com-11378.jpg|Madison Lee's fiery death. Screen Shot 2018-03-02 at 6.31.18 PM.png|The Shredder/Super Shredder's final moments before he collapses and dies. Screen Shot 2018-03-02 at 6.38.45 PM.png|Dorian Tyrell being flushed away in the fountain. Lemongrab juiced.png|Black Hat juicing Lemongrab for being a terrible excuse for a villain. Screen Shot 2018-03-02 at 6.42.14 PM.png|Selena and Bianca are sucked into the vortex by Supergirl. fawfuldeath.png|Fawful destroys himself in an attempt to take the Mario Bros. with him. Neville_Sinclair_Death.jpg|Neville Sinclair plummets down from the zeppelin in flames. Loathar's_Death.jpg|Lothar becomes engulfed in flames. Screen Shot 2018-03-03 at 4.45.34 PM.png|Miles Quaritch gets shot in the heart by Netyri. Untitled-01-59-10.jpg|May Day sacrifices her own life to save Silicon Valley by detonating the boy out of the mines underneath San Andreas Lake. Carrigan Crittenden3.jpg|Carrigan Crittenden crosses over to the great beyond (and possibly Hell) after she discovers, to her horror, that she had been tricked into fulfilling her "unfinished business". monsters-university-disneyscreencaps.com-9186.jpg|Johnny Worthington III and the Roar Omega Roar watching Sulley run off after refusing to re-join their team, much to their confusion. Sentinel's_Demise.jpg|Sentinel Prime being fatally shot in the head by Optimus Prime for betraying the Autobots. Screen Shot 2018-03-05 at 10.16.38 AM.png|The Glitterbots' deaths as they all been shutdown and deactivated. Screen Shot 2018-03-05 at 10.17.11 AM.png|The Dark Princess' death as she was stopped by Rainbow Brite. Screen Shot 2018-03-05 at 10.22.26 AM.png|Vultor's death as he plunges from the snowy skies after he fails to kill the American Rabbit. Category:Galleries